Darkness Descends
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: “Isn’t it strange, when one can only come out at night to rob those that should never abuse the treasures they hold?” Full Summary inside!


**Darkness Descends **

**Summary: "Isn't it strange, when one can only come out at night to rob those that should never abuse the treasures they hold?" There is a new phantom thief on the block, one that Dark is trying to catch. At least that is what he has come to believe. Daisuke however believes that it is an old enemy and this eventually puts them at broken ends once again as they each discover something they never should have.**

Isn't it strange, when one can only come out at night to rob those that should never abuse the treasures they hold? At least that is what everyone seemed to believe until I returned after a forty-year absence. Since then, every single news channel and police force had tried to keep me on a leash by taking petty pictures of me and sending out every single patrol they could that were supposed to be "Specialised in capturing yours truly here." For those of you who don't know me, lets just say my name is Dark, the legendary phantom thief. If you haven't heard of me, where have you been? My only specialty when it comes to what I do best is stealing priceless artefacts that don't belong in your average museums these days.

For those of you who know who I am, the last time you possibly saw me was on a news channel or in a glossy magazine – they always liked to do some kind of article on me. Right now, I was out to steal the "Memoirs of Euphoria", another priceless relic that will soon enough belong to the Niwa Clan. Traversing each rooftop that stood in my way was easy, even without my wings. Bypassing each patrol that pathetically tried to stop me was even easier and a lot more fun. Skimming my way effortlessly through each pathetic little defence they try to use against me was also easy to me. I guess I just to damn good for this job – must be why I liked it so much as well. Slipping past Satoshi Hiwatari was always the only real challenge to me in this job – but now…lets not go there!

The crystalline goblet was easy to snatch from the glass cabinet. It was said that if joined with its predecessor, "Loveless Gates" it would bring happiness into a relationship whether it be friendship or love. I wouldn't ever want to try that though however, especially after what happened when I was once captured and placed inside a mirror world…a world so surreal, it was hard to hold onto my own sanity let alone my slowly withering essence. And whom would I actually share it with now, because I refuse to share with Daisuke!

**_"_I don't exactly want to share with you either Dark!" **What? Just because Daisuke Niwa was my tamer didn't mean I had to be nice to him all the time. It would also be very disturbing trying to share with one self.

I managed to stifle a laugh as more policemen arrived on the scene, trying to find out where I had gone. If I were that adventurous, I would have stood up and shouted "I'm over here!" but tonight I wasn't. Even though the task of tonight went well, I couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of someone watching me. Don't you just hate that feeling? Never before had I really been watched from afar by someone I obviously didn't know. It was mostly because I was too fast for some pathetic stalker but tonight it was different. This one seemed familiar yet I couldn't really place where I had felt it before. Right now, I would like to believe that it was something new but I wasn't quite sure yet. Turning slowly, I could easily spot a pair of wings disappearing. So it is someone new!

**"I'm not so sure…what if it's…" **_Daisuke, stop worrying. Everything will be fine, he's gone! _Of course that was a reference to my enemy, someone that should have never been awoke from his long slumber – Krad, possibly a rogue of our kind in a sense. Okay, he was never a rogue, I just didn't like him! The wings looked quite remarkably like his but it was quite hard to tell since it was pitch black. I didn't really care what Daisuke thought about this, but I had to be careful about that though – just in case I became Daisuke again (never, NEVER AGAIN!) I had beaten my tamer in many things but never control over his body. That I could never have even if I wished for it. It was far too dangerous for us both.

I didn't bother following suit. After all, what was a little stalker going to do to me? Not much in all fairness, especially since I was the legendary phantom thief Dark. Daisuke sighed. I guess having this much fame was possibly a bit too much for the guy. Oh well! I felt my wings lift me away from the scene of the theft, the cool air shifting itself through the dark strands of my messy mane, its threads trying to obscure my view as me and my wings (Wiz!) soured through the night sky, taking in all it had to hold for us now. It wasn't long before we were back at the Niwa residence, becoming only a voice inside the head of a fourteen-year-old boy. When I think about it, life isn't all fun and games as it is crack up to be. What a waste!

Tonight had been successful, one of the first of many since I first met Krad and discovered that Satoshi was his tamer. Everything had gone down hill for a while since then. Okay we did succeed in stealing quite a bit but I cold never shake off the paranoia of a sudden attack from the "white winged angel" himself. It often made me wonder whether the darker angels were the ones who were fighting for good in this tale, unlike so many that I have read before. Oh, the name is Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa for those of you who don't know me. I am a student at Azumano Middle School, but I guess unlike the other students, I was the one that was classed as having another personality and I'm not talking about schizophrenia here.

**My family wasn't normal. In fact, throughout the centuries each male in our family was expected to take on the power and the heritage of the phantom thief, Dark. I admit, I was completely startled by my sudden change into Dark, but I guess these changes don't happen every day, especially since it had been forty years before he re-appeared. I guess Dark has been around almost forever, but he only seems to be at least seventeen or eighteen years of age. I do wonder sometimes what actually happened between him and Krad, but I am often greeted by a snide comment from my "other self". Yes that is what he actually is to me, another personality like I said before…and also someone who keeps saving my life.**

"_Hey, Daisuke, don't you go getting all mushy on me now!" _**I swear, if you open a dictionary and look under the title of "Crazy" or possibly even "nuts", a picture of me and Dark would both be there along with our personal details. I swear it! Okay, I don't actually but you never know. It could be worth a shot to check it out. Anyway, I managed to get to bed in one piece whilst also placing the relic in the room that was simply full of everything that we stole. Believe it or not, I was so tired that I actually slept within my clothes, not really caring about what my own mother (Emiko) would say if she found out. Not that I actually really cared much anyway. If you ask me, she can be terribly over-protective at times.**

**No dreams came to me that night, any nightmares of Dark being captured. No, just a rest that was a short but well deserved one. About five hours later, I woke up in the darkness of my room, the feeling of being watched creeping up once more. _Feel that Dark?…Dark? DARK?_**

"_What?"_

"_**Did you feel that?"**_

"_Yes…it's exactly the same feeling I got when I was being watched remember?" _**Of course! How could I forget? Well-done Daisuke! You have now officially proved that you are such a dope at times. That's going to be another thing that Dark is going to pick up on now. Wonderful! Looking around the room, I could easily make out all of my furniture within the darkness that it was all cast in. There was nothing out of the ordinary. No ghouls or witches. Nope, just Daisuke's imagination playing up from the other night. Picking up the edges of the covers that made my bed feel warm, I proceeded to wrap it around me when I heard it for the first time. The thudding shoes of someone running followed by the sudden swish of wings.**

**Lying still for a second, I wait as the sound slides away from hearing slowly, ever so slowly before placing my head back on the pillow. I didn't sleep after that. Couldn't. It was far too impossible to get the stalker out of my mind. Getting up early and going to school the next day didn't help either. I could have faked illness but my mother would have seen right through my antics and would have been immediately concerned. Who knows, maybe when the time is right I will tell her of this problem but not now. It's far too early to worry about it yet.**

**Rubbing my bloodshot eyes, I lay still as I waited for my alarm clock to go off. Maybe I could run away for a bit and work this all out on my own, but would I have a chance in the big, wide world bearing this genetic burden and this problem. I highly doubt it. The sound of a waning ring fell upon my ears, causing a groan to escape my lips as I sat up in bed, still rubbing my eyes. Never again will I ever do that! Ever! I wonder if this was affecting Dark as well? I sudden yawn in the back of my head told me likewise. Today I was going to try and keep an eye out for this stalker, see if it was just my imagination or possibly find the tamer that simply tames the angel within. **

"_Angel? Yeah right, a pretty twisted one at that!"_

I couldn't help but agree with what Dark said. Whoever this was seemed pretty twisted in a sense that it was beyond the point of a joke. Ripping off last night's clothes, I quickly jump into the shower, relaxing against the cool waves of the water as my senses finally began to snap out of my sense of sleepy-ness to a sense of insomnia. Oh well, if it was going to help me get through the day, then that's fine with me. I ignored the calls coming from downstairs. I was up and already I wanted the comfort of my own bed. This feeling was beginning to affect me so much that I actually nearly fell asleep where I was standing. I suppose however, this wasn't really insomnia since I already had about five hours sleep.

**As soon as the cold water poured through onto the small of my back however, I immediately shook myself awake once more. Stepping out of the shower, I slipped on my school uniform and grabbed my satchel before running off to school. Nothing interesting really happened in school, all I really did was tidy up the art class for the art committee. Other than that, everything was completely boring. In fact, the whole day dragged. The only thing that I had to look forward too was the theft I was going to commit alongside Dark tonight. Who knows, maybe the stalker would reveal themselves tonight. **

10:00pm tonight was probably going to be a big gamble. Not that I cared much anyway. So far, nothing out of the ordinary was happening which began to make me feel clueless. The event that leads up to the theft of the "Midnight Diamond" was exactly similar to the events of the night before. No sign of my unwanted stalker yet. Nope, just the usual fan girls screaming out my name. Damn it, I was in no mood for women tonight. Snapping my delicately smooth fingers around the diamond, I easily swap out with something that looked exactly the same as the diamond I was stealing, except it was a fake that I had created before attempting this job tonight. The swish of wings alerts me yet I still keep my concentration. Whoever it was didn't know when to give up.

Making my way up to the roof, I stop, my heart thundering slightly. I know those wings and I recognise that face. The pure white wings of what is believed to be a good angel. Now I know who my enemy is. I guess it is now time to sort out someone who should be long gone.


End file.
